


Blade and Bow

by PR0F_GMK54



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Breast Fucking, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27311176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PR0F_GMK54/pseuds/PR0F_GMK54
Summary: Noticing how Rolf seems to be distant lately, and worrying that he's pushing himself in training, Mia believes she needs to find a way to help him out. Deciding to take him to the Order of Heroes' Harvest Festival to for them to have fun, she finds her efforts to help him out lead to a very memorable night between the two.
Relationships: Rolf (Fire Emblem)/ Wayu | Mia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Blade and Bow

**Author's Note:**

> Wah! Gonna be honest, had this fic idea since the beginning of the year, and I wrote it in summer. Decided to post it now since its Halloween and what better time to do so then now, huh? So I hope you enjoy this witch and ghost filled chapter cause I certainly did writing it!

Askr was a world unlike others, for it was one where many worlds came together. Where people from one world could meet those they've heard about in history or legends. All in the castle of the Order of Heroes. And in one of the training grounds the massive castle had to provide, two heroes from the same world partook in a spar.

_"Ghh!"_

Mia winced as she deflected another arrow with her sword, feeling her wooden weapon shake violently within her loosening grip, meaning that the shot was so well aimed that even if it were deflected well enough, she would've still been at a disadvantage. With her grip shaky enough to come undone with one wrong movement.

Though she doubted that even if she had her regular sword, she would be in a better position. Her opponent was just that good with a bow.

That opponent being a fellow Greil Mercenary, the young yet gifted archer, Rolf. Who, similar to her, was also using a training version of his weapon of choice, with blunt, soft-padded arrow-heads to boot.

Though it was a testament to his skills that Mia couldn't tell the difference with how he currently shot them. Made clear with how she had to instinctively duck and tilt her head to the side as one of his shots whizzed past the side of her head and blew her long, purple hair out behind her.

Mia barely was able to let out a sigh of relief at her dodge, knowing that if she was hit, she would've been down for the count. She was still coming to terms with just how good an archer Rolf was. Sure, she never doubted his skills, but when they were used against her, even if they were nowhere near his true strength, hoo boy was she never gladder to have him as an ally.

The two were some of the few Heroes from Tellius to be summoned in Askr, save for a few others. Both having settled down and honing their skills since the Mad King's War, but still yet at the dawn of the next big event they were destined to partake in back in Tellius.

That passage of time being seen in their updated clothing. With Mia now wearing a new orange and black-striped tunic over a thick, snuggly, black-undershirt, that tunic being a bit looser than her previous one to help give comfort around her new-sized chest, though the tunic was kept firmly around her thanks to the large belt that hugged her slim waist, keeping the fabric of her clothes tight enough to show off some of her well-earned curves, such as her wide hips. Most of her lean, toned legs were covered by slightly translucent, black stockings that were kept up by the two belts just under her shapely thighs, with a bit of skin on display between them and the bottom of her tunic. Her feet encased in two black boots, while she wore orange gloves and black detached-sleeves that went over her forearms and elbows, a few orange belts tied over them. With her usual white headband over her head and in her hair.

She had gone from a fairly cute mercenary to a bombshell whose looks on the battlefield could be just as dangerous as her sword.

Rolf meanwhile, had gotten a new set of clothing when it became apparent he was growing out of his old set. A large, thick, button-up, dark blue shirt with a collar with a large, brown waist belt keeping it tight around him while another that ran over both his shoulder and around his side for his quiver, forming a 'y' shape on his chest. His upper legs being covered in thick, olive green shorts, with his feet encased in leather boots that went up to his calves. The skin around his knees including just a bit above and below were left uncovered, same as his elbows with his leather, fingerless gloves covering his forearms.

He had grown fairly well since first becoming an archer, his training clearly having an impact with the defined muscles on his arms and legs. He may never reach the physique of his brother Boyd, but he didn't need to. Still, it came as a surprise to him when he first realized just how fit he became.

As for why they were sparring? Well, it was actually a fairly common pass-time for the two to partake in ever since they were reunited here in Askr. With Mia being the first to suggest it to him, stating how despite both being a part of the Greil Mercenaries, they've never really sparred with each other.

Rolf was quick to accept, wanting to get stronger, and knowing practice against Mia would be an opportunity he'd be stupid to not take. Both seeing the benefits, she got to practice with long-ranged opponents, and he got experience with close-combat ones who were quick on their feet. And after their first spar, Mia found herself satisfied enough with his performance to seek him out again and again. And soon enough, Rolf himself got comfortable enough to start asking for a spar whenever the opportunity was present. Till eventually, the two found themselves sparring together like clockwork, a simple part of their routine that would now feel weird to go without.

Not to mention, Rolf had quickly become one of her favorite sparring partners in that time. Of course, his fighting style with a bow instantly made him stand out. But even then, he was always able to move and gain some distance when she got too close, she had to plan ahead against him much more than her usual partners, and the best part, he didn't hold back, ever.

She loved that.

Then again, at the moment, him not holding back was starting to cause her to lose their spar, as Rolf stopped aiming for body shots, and switched to a tactic of aiming towards her legs and feet. It forced her to move in specific directions to avoid a hit as he forced her closer and closer to being completely off balance, making her an easier target in the process.

She found herself just on the verge of stumbling, and with Rolf having her clear in his sights, she knew there was only one option available. Bet on everything.

And so instead of fighting against the stumble, she went into it, clearly surprising Rolf who aimed for where he thought she would've gone to prevent the stumble. Giving her some time to lean her body towards him, using the stumble to her advantage to begin a charge.

Rolf did his best to stay calm, quickly seeing the faults in her action by how unstable her stance was as she ran at him. And so, he aimed to put an end to that stance and send her tumbling to the ground. But despite how well placed the shot was, she was able to dodge it, if just barely, with each dodge basically being a leap of faith for her as her unstable jump turned into an unstable landing, instinct and skill being the only thing that kept her from faltering, with just a fair bit of luck as well.

The closer he got, the more nervous Rolf became, his fight or flight response being to stand his ground and face her straight on despite knowing he had a better chance if he moved out of the way. He didn't know why, but Mia made him want to take her head-on.

He grit his teeth when she came too close to draw an arrow in time, instead, he took a half-step to the side and used his bow to try and deflect her blow, hoping to send her past him with all that momentum she had built up. And he thought it worked as when her sword first collided with his bow and began to slide down it, but he was so focused on that, he neglected to see the way her other arm was outstretched towards the side, with him right within its range.

Rolf gasped as the air was knocked out of him by her arm hooking around his waist, sending him tumbling down with her as they rolled on the ground until eventually they stopped. Rolf was on his back against the ground, bow out of his grasp as Mia straddled his waist, pinning him down with her weight as both their faces were flushed and panting heavily.

Still, that didn't stop Mia from bringing the tip of her sword against his chin to hold it up as she said, "I win." A small, proud grin on her face as Rolf just simply let his head fall back on the ground with a thud, silently admitting defeat as he focused on recovering from the intense spar he just had. Though it was a bit hard with the fit woman sitting atop of his stomach.

Luckily though, Mia let her body relax as she dropped the sword on one side of him before rolling off to his other side. A thud was heard as she hit the ground beside him, close enough that her arm and hair were brushing against his side, with her other arm slung over her stomach as it rose and fell with her chest from her deep breaths.

"Gods, I've gotta admit Rolf, no leaves me quite as exhausted after a spar as you," Mia stated with a tired tone, "I feel like my brain's working just as hard as my body, and honestly, I'm not that used to it."

"Yet you still won," Rolf replied with an annoyed tone before letting out a groan and adding "I was so sure I had it in the bag,"

Mia chuckled at his words before attempting to cheer him up, "Don't feel too bad, if it makes you feel any better, you're easily the hardest archer I've had to deal with!"

Though her attempts didn't seem to work, huffing out a breath as he pointed out "Yet your total wins for our spars are more than double than what I have."

Mia rolled her eyes playfully, "Hey, those are just numbers, they don't include how close those battles were! You made me work hard for those wins, and I have to work even harder now."

She rolled onto her side to look at him, head held up on its side by her bent arm against the ground, "Come on Rolf, give yourself some credit, you're one of the best archers here!" She told him with a cheerful tone.

Rolf hid a small grimace as he looked away, "You're just saying that," He tried to deflect.

But Mia simply shook her head, "Why do you think you're the only archer I regularly spar with? Come on! You know I wouldn't spar with you as much as I do unless I thought you were that good!" She stated, using her trait for seeking the strangest to her advantage in this small argument. Feeling herself get a bit heated up as she pushed herself off the ground on her knees, she placed both her hands on either side of his head as her hair fell down and created a tunnel up at her determined face that only opened up down at their chests. Though Rolf could only look up at her face with wide eyes.

"Rolf, I mean it when I tell you this. There aren't many other people I'd rather have fighting out there with me than you." She stated, not a hint of hesitation in her voice as she spoke so honestly, Rolf couldn't even think of the possibility of it being anything less than what she truly believed.

He closed his eyes and leaned it back into the ground, "You win," He stated, not able to form any defense to her words.

Mia smiled as she stood back up, offering her hand to Rolf, who took it as she pulled him up with more effort than she would've needed if she was at full strength. He was getting bigger, yes, but overall, Mia was still taller and stronger than him by a longshot.

"Wanna go grab something to eat? All that training made me hungry!" She suggested, rubbing her stomach to emphasize while flashing a toothy grin.

Rolf though, shook his head, "Nah, I think I want to train for a little more," He stated, already turning around to pick up his training bow. Mia watched on as he went to switch it out for his usual bow as he got ready for some target practice.

Letting out a sigh, Mia went to put her training weapon away, taking her usual sword back. Upon reaching the exit, she turned back to look at the training fields, Rolf having already set up his targets and shooting a few arrows right on the mark with perfect precision, the look on his face showing intense concentration.

But for Mia, she could swear there was something deeper, and it made her feel both uneasy and worried.

* * *

"I swear, for the past few weeks, even after sparing and left exhausted on the ground, he somehow gets back up and keeps training well into the night!"

" _Mhhhmm~_ , sounds like you."

Mia almost slammed the palms of her hands into the table, slightly shaking the plates on it, "Yeah, but at least I know when to take breaks! I'm worried he's running himself ragged!" She exclaimed to her companion.

A companion who had 3 times as many plates as Mia, all once filled to the brim with food that was being quickly diminished. And as they swallowed another piece of their meal, the swordswomen felt a tick on her forehead, "Are you even paying attention?"

Ilyana nodded, "I can eat and listen to you at the same time, talking though is a bit harder." She answered plainly before plopping a nice, juicy piece of steak into her mouth and down her gullet.

Her friend sighed and relaxed her arms, crossing them as she spoke with a concerned tone, "I'm serious Ilyana, I'm worried about him."

That seemed to finally get her friend to slow down, as she placed down her fork with a sigh before she replied, "You have been looking after him a lot since we've got here." She pointed out before stating, "You even helped pick out his new clothes, not a bad job on that front I'd might say."

Mia felt her last remark was an insult, "Hey! I know I'm not the most feminine girl around, but even I got good fashion sense." She defended before leaning back and saying, "Besides, I can't help but feel a bit responsible for him, we're the only Greil Mercenaries here. And while I know he's technically been a member longer than me, I feel like I owe it to his brothers to look after him. He doesn't say it, but I can tell he misses them along with everyone else."

Ilyana raised an eyebrow, "Think that's got any reason as to why he's been acting the way he has?" She suggested, "Maybe he's getting angsty and he's trying to ignore it by throwing himself into training?"

Mia shrugged, poking at her food with a fork, "Maybe~" She agreed, "I just don't know."

"Could just ask him flat out?" Ilyana stated, finally not able to wait anymore and resuming eating her food.

Mia almost let out a growl, "I'm this close to doing so," She said before letting out a small groan and slumping forward, "But he's been acting a bit weird around me lately as well. I just...I just feel like he needs a break! Have some fun or something!" She threw her hands half-way up at that last comment.

Ilyana gained a curled her lips as she chewed her food, watching her friend clearly trying to figure out what to do. Deciding to help out, she tried to think of a potential solution as well, and when one popped up, she swallowed her food and said, "Hey, isn't there a festival coming up?"

Mia's face lit up, "You're right!" She exclaimed, "I almost forgot about it! I remember the Summoner mentioning it to me; I think it's called the Harvest Festival? And you're supposed to dress up as Monsters or something?"

"There's also supposed to be sweets," Ilyane added, before licking her lips, "Lots of sweets."

But Mia could care less for her friends' insatiable cravings, instead finally seeing the perfect opportunity to help out Rolf. "I can already see it! We're gonna have some much fun! He's gonna be so happy! We all are!"

* * *

Rolf didn't know how he felt at the moment, but it definitely wasn't happiness.

But it wasn't really from the festival itself. No, he'd say the festival was pretty cool, a vibrate atmosphere with all the bright lights that helped to illuminate the grounds but dim enough as to not diminish the night sky and the stars above. With all the stands taking a unique, dusky color scheme that made the buildings scattered around the town take on a somewhat eerie tone that contrasted nicely with the vibrant grounds.

Also, the pumpkins were pretty neat.

Though, he felt like he'd be able to appreciate it all more had he not been practically dragged here without a say, and dressed in a costume he was all but forced into. That outfit consisted of a midnight blue shirt, a white, short-sleeved dress shirt with only a single button done in over it and his stomach. His regular shorts and boots meanwhile, were traded in for a white pair of each. But the centerpiece of his attire was the oversized cloak that covered up his black gloves and was white on the outside a shade of green that was closer to his brothers' hair than his own on the inside.

The two small holes on the hood were for him to pull over his head to complete the look of a _"ghost"_ , and honestly, Rolf wouldn't mind if he actually turned into one at the moment. The way his cloaks' sleeves engulfed his arms with a forearm of length to spar, he felt like a little kid who had thrown their bedsheets over themselves in an attempt to scare their parents. In fact, he would go as far as to say that's what the costume was based on!

And he couldn't help but wonder if that's what his two _"chaperones_ " thought as they all walked together through the vibrate streets.

Ilyana wore a purple and pink dress with a matching corset and green cravat. A light pink cape that sported a deep, purple interior with a high-raised collar hung over her shoulders, with a very light shade of pink on her leggings that went all the way up under her skirt and her feet encased in purple boots. Her hair still stylized in her usual twin-tails while she wore a large, hexagon-shaped bag on her back that was already halfway full with sweets. Her costumes themes being something like a vampire, but instead of blood, she dined on sugar.

It covered her up much more compared to her usual attire in Rolf's eyes, though the same couldn't be said for Mia…

Just like her usual outfit, it let many of her curves on display, in fact, it probably made them even more noticeable. With her tunic having a much more prominent contrast of her colors with black down the center, and orange on the sides, with a black corvette on top. Her shoulders were as exposed as the area around her belly-button, showing off her toned physique as a black, leather belt with multiple small pouches on one side wrapped just below it and around her waist. That belt also helped to keep in cheek the tails of the large, rich star-night patterned bow that was attached to her tunic around her lower back.

Her legs were once again covered by a pair of dark stockings, with the skin showing in between them and her tunic slightly obscured by some garter straps. Black and orange toed boots were worn on her feet, while she had detached sleeves for her arms and fingerless gloves for her hands. And her attire was finished off with the large, orange and black-star night patterned pointed hat. A witch hat, which was exactly appropriate to Rolf's mind, cause he felt like he was falling under her spell.

Rolf couldn't help but look away from Mia's form, a blush coming onto his face as he pulled over his hood so that it would obscure his face, the two holes in them coming handy in seeing the ground in front of him.

 _"Hmm?"_ Mia tilted her head towards Rolf, swearing she saw him looking at her just moments before. Did he want to say something? She didn't know, but she did notice the way he seemed to shrink under his cloak as though he was attempting to hide.

Maybe she could spook it out of him?

_"Waah!"_

Rolf lightly jumped as Mia's face suddenly appeared in his limited view. Mouth wide open as her hands opened up and fingers bent in a way that made it seem like she was about to grab or snatch him up.

It was like she was imitating a werewolf or vampire more than an actual witch. Then again, it was of course, distinctively Mia.

Just as much as the fit of laughter she let out as she held her stomach with both arms at his reaction. "Hahaha!" She laughed freely, hair bouncing in a way that framed her beauty, enough for him to blush and look away as much as his embarrassment did.

"Scared you, didn't I?" She asked with a confident and knowing grin as she continued to keep his face at his level. Pushing it a bit forward towards him with a bright smile and having him lean away the closer she got.

Letting out a giggle that tickled Rolf's ears, Mia proceeded to move behind and past him past and settling one of her hands on his far-side, pulling him into her's, while her other hand wrapped around Ilyane's side (Who had been watching them in the corner of her eyes as she sucked on a lollipop).

As she stood in the middle, hugging both her friends, Mia took a large step forward as she said "Come on! This festival's not gonna go on forever! Let's not waste time!" With that, the witch pulled both the vampire and ghost, with the former having a stoic look on her face, while the latter couldn't help but give off a small smile.

Maybe he could enjoy the night?

* * *

Rolf felt the barest bit of pride as the ring he tossed twirled firmly around the bottle's neck before settling down its body, atop of the other two rings he had thrown. A perfect set of shots, and apparently quite rare, as the stand-keeper looked stunned at his accomplishment.

Unfortunately, the witch standing next to him wasn't having even a fraction of his luck as her third and final toss bounced right against the front of her bottle before hitting the ground with a thud along with her other two rings.

Mia let out a groan, needing to suppress her desire to demand another go as it would be her fourth time, and she knew she had to stop now or she'd be here all night. Upon hearing a chorus of giggles by her side, she gave a side-eyed glance at the children peeking around the stall's corner and no doubt laughing at her misfortune.

She grinned as a thought came to mind.

Letting out another huff, the witch made it appear as though she was about to turn and look at Rolf, only to then do a 180, spoking the kids as she did with Rolf earlier, giving a loud and sudden _"Waah!"_

Mia suppressed a laugh as she saw the children yelp before scurrying away, nothing scary enough to send them running to their mommies, but enough to give them a good'ol spook and think twice about getting near her.

Turning back to Rolf for real, Mia's grin turned brighter as she saw the stand-keeper hand him a filled bag of sweets. Walking up to him, she ruffled his hair, or well, the hood atop of it as she said, "Nice going."

However, her action only annoyed Rolf, the ghost of an archer barely keeping back a grimace as he debated pushing her still hand away. He felt like...like he was being treated like a child! That Mia was treating him as one! With all the games they've been playing, the way she would speak to him or congratulate him. It wasn't all that different from how she usually talked to him, sure, but, he couldn't help but feel like she was viewing him like the kids she just scared off!

Though then he noticed something, or well, the lack of someone, "Hey, where's Ilyana?" He asked.

His words prompted Mia to remove her hand from his head with a _"Huh?"_ as she glanced around them, confirming his words as she also didn't see her friend in the area. Now taking to whipping her head around, the swordswomen turned witch let out a frustrated groan as she clutched both sides of her head with her hands.

"Did she just ditch us?" She muttered a bit loudly under her breath. Ok, maybe ditch was a bit harsh, she probably got distracted by some sort of food a stall was selling, but still! She had specifically asked her to try and keep herself contained! She needed help with Rolf!

Glancing at said archer, she saw him lazily looking around the festival as well, seemingly trying to find their missing vampire as well, but he still had that less than stoic look he's had on for a while. Clearly the festival wasn't cheering him as much as she hoped.

You know what, forget Ilyana! If she was gonna bail, so what! She'd cheer up Rolf on her own!

Suddenly taking his hand, she started pulling him alongside her with a tug.

"M-Mia?" He spoke, a bit confused.

She replied without even looking at him, "Come on, if Ilyana wants to do something else, fine, we'll find our own fun!" She told him with a somewhat annoyed tone, one that had Rolf letting out a sigh, before pulling his hood moreover to hide the blush with how tightly she was holding his hand.

As they walked through the festival streets, Mia was glancing all around, trying, _begging_ , for something that would hopefully appeal to Rolf more so than the last few things she'd try. She thought those games looked fun! But apparently, they weren't for him.

After practically forcing him to come, dressing him up in that costume she got for him. All for the purpose of letting him have some fun. She felt like a failure he had seemed to fail to crack more than a few smiles so far. He should be smiling most of the time!

But then, her eyes landed on a small crowd in front of some stand. Finding herself more than intrigued, she pulled Rolf along, her height allowing her to look over the crowd and past the gaps beside their heads, letting her see a slanted, multi-leveled stage more than a dozen meters back. Each level filled with a row of jack-o-lanterns that were placed further back the higher they went, and each pumpkin had a different light illuminating from its face depending on the level it was on.

But what caught her attention the most, was the fact one of the stand-helpers was handing out bows to the people standing in front of the crowd and in a line. It must be some sort of competition!

"Any last competitors!?" One of the men running the stand called out to the crowd as he held up a bow, "We have one last spot!"

Mia didn't even take a second to think it over, immediately raising her hand, she shouted, "Yes, over here! I've got someone!"

All eyes turned to her, before shifting towards Rolf, who was too taken aback by both the attention and realization he would be competing to notice Mia remove her hand from his own and place it against his back until she started pushing him, _"Come on! Come on!"_ She stated towards him excitedly, not giving him a choice but to forward towards the stand. The crowd split to give him a path as they all stared at him with a curious gaze, a few of them grinning as well.

Rolf may not have known what they were thinking, but he couldn't help but think it was about the way he looked, his age, and his costume, believing his worst fears about his costume come true. He felt like they were looking at him as nothing more than a kid. With his hood being the best and worst thing about it, as while it allowed him to hide his embarrassed face, it probably only made him look more childish.

The only thing that kept him going was Mia's over enthusiastic push against his back as she almost made him stumble in his walk before giving him one last push towards the empty spot in the row of competitors.

Rolf let out a breath of relief as he settled in place, feeling most of the crowd's focus shift from him and divide among the line of other competitors, and also with his back turned to them, he felt a bit more calmer. Enough that he was able to react in time when one of the stand-keepers handed him one of the unique bows.

"Thank you," He stated as politely as he could as he took the bow, not able to help the low, quiet tone in his voice that showed his nervousness, the stand-keeper just giving him a polite smile and nod before walking off. Though Rolf soon heard a low chuckle beside him, glancing up and towards his side, he saw one of the larger looking men give him a side-eye glance and cocky grin on the side of his face.

There was no doubt in Rolf's mind what he was thinking. He was just a kid, and that's what the man saw him as, not a threat in this competition.

Rolf let out a sigh, shifting his gaze to his bow. It had very thick limbs, enough so that he reckoned he'd have trouble wrapping his hand around it. Both levels were painted in a spiraling pattern of cotton-candy blue and caramel, with the top limb's edge caramel seemingly dripping down like wax of a candle. The handle meanwhile, while being much thinner than the limbs, was still more than a tad thicker than a regular bow, not to mention the ones he used. It was also painted green with a spiraling black line around it.

It wouldn't do for a battle-field, but for a carnival game? It would do.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it's time to go over the rules!"

Everyone's head turned at attention towards one of the stand-keepers, who stood in the middle of the distance between the row of archers and by one side of the pumpkin-filled shooting gallery, holding his own bow as he spoke. "Now the game's pretty simple, each one of you will be attempting to score the most points by shooting these pumpkins, which start off at one point at the bottom, then five the next level, and then they increase by five with each level thereafter. Of course, as you can see, the higher the level, the fewer pumpkins there As for how we'll tell who shot which pumpkin."

He held up the bow he was holding, snapping his fingers and creating a white flame atop of the bow's limb, "Each one of your bows will have a unique flame paired to them as one of the helpers also hands you your arrows, which have a cotton head that you will set aflame like this." He demonstrated with the arrow he had in hand, pointing it towards his flame's bow and letting the tip stay in the blaze for just a little over a second before pulling it out. The tip now ablaze with a matching white flame as the bow's as he then proceeded to draw it back and aim at a lone pumpkin that had been placed down on the other side of the shooting gallery and then letting it fly, landing a clear shot inside the pumpkin's face and turning the orange flame that rested within white.

Letting his bow rest by his side, the man turned back to the row of archers and the crowd as he continued, "As you can see, the pumpkin's flame turned white. And just to help alleviate some worries I'm sure most of you have. The flames from a bow can not cancel out or replace another bow's flame, so the first one who changes a pumpkin's flame into their own doesn't have to worry about it changing into any other color. Also, these flames are practically harmless, thanks to some handy spells that won't set anything ablaze other than the pumpkin head we've specifically prepared for them. But please, try not to make any stray shots, I don't think any of the other festival-goers would react well to a flaming arrow whizzing by them."

He got a chuckle from the crowd at his last remark. With helpers coming down both sides of the archers to hand them their quiver of arrows along with creating the flame for their bow. With Rolf having his bow's flame be a light green that matched his hair.

"Now then, take a minute to get yourselves ready, and then we will begin!"

Rolf let out another sigh. Looking at his quiver, he found that there were around 20 arrows in it. Slinging them over his shoulder, he gazed at the pumpkins, confirming there were around 80 in total with around, with 20 pumpkins on the first level, and then decreasing in amount more and more as the levels got higher. Meaning there would be more than enough arrows for all of them to be lit up with a flame. In short, this was a match that was as much as about keeping calm for your shot, while also making sure not to waste time otherwise someone else could steal your target.

He glanced around at his fellow competitors, most were adults, either other soldiers or town-goers, though two of note he took notice of were fellow Heroes. That cerulean-haired archer who believed was from the same world as the Hero Chrom, though most of his memories of him were of his repeated attempts of wooing the various women in the Order, including both Mia and Ilyana. The former had used it as an opportunity to drag him into a grueling spar/training session, while the other used it to get a large, fancy meal. Needless to say, he stopped his advances on them soon after.

The other one though, he was more than a bit nervous at. He was another Hero, Corrin's sibling he believed? Though he forgot which side of her, his... _their_ family was a bit confusing. He knew he was also royalty, a silver-haired archer who was easily one of the best in the order. What with his sacred bow and all, but even then, Rolf knew his skills were something else, something he could only aspire to achieve.

Did he really have a chance with someone like that competing?

He was already feeling a bit down to begin with, why did Mia have to volunteer him so fast without asking? He could feel his bow shake in his grip at the thought of not doing good enough after having Mia so publicly put him on display.

"Nervous?" Rolf turned his head back towards the man beside him, the one who had given him a cocky grin earlier, now flashing another one at him as he said, "Try not to embarrass yourself too much kid. I'll seem like a bad guy if I do so much better than you while you're next to me."

The cocky man turned away, and as much as Rolf wanted to offer some defense or retort, he could feel himself almost agreeing with the man's words. Try not to embarrass himself, otherwise, he'd seem more like a kid.

"Come on Rolf! Get ready to show these guys why you're the best archer around!"

The green-haired ghost turned back to the crowd, his gaze, like theirs, also focused on Mia, as the purple-haired witch held a fist up high, shaking it as she said, "You're not my favorite sparring partner for nothing! So show them why!"

Rolf could see a few of the people in the crowd flash Mia a questioning look, no doubt a bit concerned at her mentioning of him being her favorite sparring partner. But as they gave her mixed looks, Rolf himself, gave a stunned one, at her face, full of excitement, hope, and most notable to him, honesty. She really did believe in him, she didn't just want him to win, she was fully sure he would.

Rolf felt something in him snap, as those reluctant, self-deprecating thoughts that had been plaguing him vanish. In its place, a feeling of pride and determination settled in, pride in her belief in him, and determination to live up to it. It allowed him to smile and nod back at her, and the way her face seemed to brighten up in response helped to give him another boost as he turned back towards the shooting gallery.

And just in time, as the stand-keeper who was explaining the rules started the final countdown.

"5!" He began as Rolf raised up one of his hands to get their attention along with his booming voice. The young archer took a deep breath as he pulled up his long sleeves, allowing him to get a good grip on the bow's handle with his gloved hand while his other pulled an arrow out of his quiver like all the other archers. His arm quickly brushing his hood back over his head so that nothing obscured his face.

"3!"

Rolf pulled the arrow back against the bow-string doing so as naturally as he could as he adjusted for differences in his usual kit. His eyes focused on a very specific pumpkin on display.

"1!"

As the man swung down his arm to signal the start of the competition, the archers all released their hold and sent their arrows flying, many aimed at pumpkins at the top levels, most likely hoping to score big right off the back. But in the chaos of so many arrows flying simultaneous, more than a few, or well, more than half collided, and made many miss their marks, save for the three Heroes who were participating.

Rolf had opted to start his shot at the mid-levels, just half the points of what everyone else was aiming for, but he decided to take advantage of his best asset compared to all these other guys, his speed. And by the time his first arrow lit his desired pumpkin green, he was ready to release his next arrow, all while most of the other archers were scrambling to make sure their failures didn't set them too far back.

The other two Heroes meanwhile, had strategies a bit different. The cerulean-hair womanizer was doing something similar to Rolf, though instead of going for low-to-mid level targets, he was going for in between mid and high, but unlike Rolf, he lacked the speed that made the ghost of an archer so efficient, taking a bit more time to set up and aim his shots precisely, time Rolf used to catch up to his score and eventually, outpace him.

The silver-haired archer though, was another story. He was easily firing the slowest out of his fellow Heroes, but with that slow speed, came not just the most accurate shots of all the other competitors, but the most powerful ones. As even in the chaos of so many arrows flying in simultaneously around the same targets, his shot never strayed from its path, even when a few other arrows bumped into it. Allowing him to net the big points at a steady and sure pace, a pace that Rolf may not be able to catch up with his current strategy.

And by the time half the pumpkins were lit up, one-by-one, many of the other competitors gave up trying to compete with the Heroes at all. Only able to stare in awe along with the crowd and helpers as most of the pumpkins were set aflame in a trio of colors, with light-green and dark-purple being the prominent two.

The ceruleum-haired archer let out a sigh, letting his bow drop after one last shot, seeing he was now hopelessly outpaced by his other two competitors, deciding to bow out before gracefully and enjoy the show. His eyes, like many others, focused on the younger archer who was clearly starting to get nervous at not being able to close the gap between him and his mostly stoic silver-hair competitor. And with fewer and fewer pumpkins left, and even fewer that would make a dent in the gap between them, Rolf was starting to feel more and more unsure of himself.

He had already gone through more than half of his arrows, switching up his approach to taking just a bit more time with his shots, knowing he couldn't afford to miss as he focused on the top levels of pumpkins, and the few left up there. And yet despite the big points he netted, he was still coming up short, if just barely. And with the pumpkins near the top dwindling down to a number that could be counted on one hand, Rolf felt his chance quickly closing.

The crowd behind them was silent, too stunned by the battle of archers to even cheer, save for one person.

"Come on Rolf! You got him on ropes!" Mia yelled, fist raised high as she found herself on the edge of her seat, despite standing, "Let that Royal feel a commoner's wrath!"

Said royal barely suppressed a growl and twitch as his next shot was sent flying, leaving only two high-level pumpkins remaining. The rest were too small in points to make a difference, especially with the number of arrows each archer had left.

Rolf could feel himself panicking as he went to grab his second-to-last remaining arrow as his focus kept shifting from the two remaining pumpkins, wondering which one he should go for. He could feel time slow down as he debated his options, it didn't matter which pumpkin he shot, if his competitor shot the other one, it wouldn't matter, his only hope was to shoot both, but at the moment, he wouldn't be able to shoot another arrow quick enough before the royal archer shot his.

Unless...it was crazy, little to no chance it would work. He debated inwardly, feeling his belief in himself almost caused him to hesitate and lose his chance.

"Come on Rolf! I believe in you!" Mia shouted, hands cupping both sides of her mouth to amplify her voice. A voice that not only reached Rolf, but invigorated him. His hesitation faded away, allowing him to grab both his arrows, a move that drew the attention of everyone in the crowd as he pulled them both back against his bow-string, glancing at his royal competitor as he drew back his own arrow, the sheeted-ghost waited until the royal released his lone arrow to let his duo fly. Not at the pumpkins, but at the dark-flamed arrow itself.

Rolf knew he wasn't skilled enough to fire both those arrows in the directions needed for both pumpkins, at least, not quick enough, but if he could deflect them off something, maybe he had a chance.

Rolf couldn't tell if it was sheer luck or his own skill that allowed for what transpired next. Watching on with everyone else as both his green, flaming arrows were on the path of the purple-flamed one's side, both arrows hitting the lone one on top and bottom. Their combined strength being enough to send it off course while using the ricochet to bounce off it into different directions, both into the last two high-level pumpkins left, lighting them up in green flames.

Everyone was stunned, not knowing what to say at what just transpired. Only able to wait with bated breath as the stand-helpers began to count the number of green-lit and purple-lit pumpkins, jotting down the score in some pad to keep track. But soon enough, they were done, and with that, the man who had explained the rules walked in front and in the middle of the shooting gallery, coughing to get his voice ready to speak.

"A very close game that was, and with a difference of less than ten points, we have our winner!" He then turned to look at Rolf, extending his hand out and saying, "Congratulations!"

The crowd exploded in applause and cheers, though there were a few grumbles, specifically by the man next to Rolf who had taunted him earlier, setting down his bow and quiver and walking away, now finding himself the one humiliated.

Rolf meanwhile, could only stand there stunned. He had won? His crazy shot actually worked? He beat out everyone else here? He could barely process that fact, not being snapped out of his daze until Mia did so for him, running up and embracing him in a tight hug. Her front against his back as she lifted him up in excitement, it caused Rolf to blush a bit both at her affection and embarrassment, yet he couldn't help but smile during it anyway.

However, as she lifted him up into the air, Rolf could see the silver-haired archer that he had just barely beat let out a sigh, placing both his quiver and bow down on the table in front of him. Rolf noted he still had a few arrows left, most likely due to his slower pace, but even if he had fired them at the remaining pumpkins, the only ones left were the ones worth 1 point, not enough to close the gap. But the royal caught Rolf's gaze, and only gave him a smirk and a wave before heading off. Rolf couldn't help but admire him, it was honestly luck that allowed him to beat him. But still, that luck only happened because he took a chance, a chance Mia helped him believe in.

"That was amazing Rolf!" The girl shouted, still holding him up in the air with a tight grip around his waist, a large smile on her face.

Rolf couldn't help but chuckle, "Thanks Mia, thanks for believing in me." He replied with a low and thankful tone.

It prompted Mia to put him down, allowing him to turn around and face her, both with smiles on their faces, not as bright as before, just, thankful ones.

"No problem," Mia replied, finding herself relieved she had helped him smile again. Seeing him smile freely was easily the best treat she had gotten today yet.

Their moment, however, was interrupted by the main stand-keeper who had explained the rules as he walked up to the duo, "You're a talented archer kid, that was easily the best showings I've seen in this game my entire life." He complimented, causing Rolf to chuckle embarrassedly as he tilted his head to the side, while Mia gave him a grin and playfully ruffled his hair, or well, the hood over it.

Realizing he forgot something, Rolf removed the quiver on his back and extend that and his bow out towards the man, only for him to gesture to stop as he shook his head, "Keep' em," He stated, "After the performance you've just given, you've more than earned that as a reward, along with another."

He turned around, gesturing at Rolf and Mia to follow him, to which they did, or well, Mia did, as Rolf was about to walk with them, he stopped when feeling a hand on his shoulder. Looking to his side, he followed the arm it was connected to and found the cerulean-haired archer who he had been competing against giving him a grin, though the emotion behind it, Rolf couldn't really understand.

"A good showing lad, a real spectacle if I ever saw one," He complimented Rolf before his grin seemed to turn a tad more mischievous, "But I suppose anyone would want to put on a show in front of such a stanch and _lovely_ supporter, hopefully you can repay that support."

He walked away, but not before giving Rolf a wink that left him a bit perplexed at his message and intent behind him, part of him resented being called a lad, not liking how it made him seem little, but he also knew it was somewhat a common saying for someone that was younger, so he wasn't that ticked off about it.

At least he didn't use boy.

But there was something else in his words, specifically how he referred to Mia and the wink he gave afterwards. Of course he wanted to pay her back for her support, but why did he feel like the man was referring to something else when telling him that?

"Hey, Rolf!" The ghosted-archer was snapped out of his thoughts at Mia's voice, turning to see her and the man he was supposed to have been following standing in front of a shed as his comrade-turned-witch called out to him, " What are you still doing standing there? Get over here so you can get your reward!"

Shaking his head, Rolf decided to push away his fellow archers words and the thoughts that came with it, instead taking on a smile as he rejoined Mia in front of the shed as the man opened it up, revealing a selection of goodies and props that had him and Mia looking around in awe.

"Have your pick~" The man stated with a polite tone and smile, chuckling as he watched the ghost of an archer look around, with the witch right behind him.

Rolf couldn't help but be impressed with the selection, no matter what he chose, he could tell it would be well worth it, but at the moment, nothing spoke to him. So turning at Mia, he was hoping to get her opinion, only to see her gazing at a broom-stick with a jack-o'-lantern hanging from a chain attached to its top.

Glancing back at Mia, he saw the glint in her eyes she was shooting that broom, and with a smile, he said, "That one." Pointing at said broom and surprising Mia and getting a nod from the man who went to grab it before handing it to Rolf, who in turn, extended it out to a stunned Mia.

 _"Rolf~"_ She said, looking a bit embarrassed at his gesture, "You don't have to do that."

But the archer only gave her a bright smile, "I want to," He replied honestly, "It was only thanks to you that I was able to win the competition, you believed in me when I had trouble believing in myself."

Mia's face scrunched up with emotions, looking touched as she then proceeded to bring him into a tight embrace, lifting him up once again as she gave him a bright smile, before surprising him even more as she leaned forward and gave him a big smooch on his lips to express her gratitude, one that had him stunned as she giggled happily whilst letting him down.

The man chuckled at the exchange, "I must warn you Miss, that ain't no ordinary broom," He told her.

 _"Hmmm?"_ The girl turned her head to him, having already straddled the stick and completing her look of a witch, "How so?" She asked.

But before he could reply, Mia let out a yelp as she soon found her broom suddenly levitating off the ground with her on it, before taking off from inside the shed and out the door with her screaming.

That finally snapped Rolf out of his daze, "Mia!" he shouted, running out of the door and chasing the rouge witch as she attempted to get control of her new ride, the man inside the shed letting out one more chuckle as he walked out and closed the door behind him.

* * *

It took a bit of time, but eventually, Mia was able to get control of her broom. Being able to ride it past the stands at a reasonable pace, humming contently as Rolf walked beside her, the two spending a good amount of time enjoying the rest of the attractions the festival had to offer.

From the games, to the food, to the haunted house the Summoner themself personally helped to set up! Turns out they could have a pretty scary mind, with Mia and Rolf both still reeling from the scare the purple-mist covered Robin, both of them, gave. It was enough that Mia had refused to let go of his arm for a while even after they got out of there, not that Rolf minded, if she wasn't holding his arm, he'd had probably been holding her's.

And after playing one last game in which Rolf won Mia what was basically an umbrella-shaped, candy-corn patterned sword(and in turn was rewarded with another appreciated smooch from Mia), the two had decided they had their fill of the festival. And with one last helping of cotton-candy, they made their way out by flying atop of Mia's broom; the witch insisted on taking the scenic route up in the night sky as their silhouettes illuminated over the moon for a bit. With the girl's seeming energetic in her stance while the ghost behind her had his cloak swaying behind him, his arms tightly gripping Mia's waist so as to not fall off. Their shared stash of treats packed in Rolf's quiver as the lid was closed to prevent anything from falling off.

But despite how tightly Rolf was clinging on to Mia, the girl didn't mind, in fact, it kinda felt nice with how he pressed into her back, his cloaked arms helping to keep her warm up in the night-sky despite her slightly revealing costume. Not to mention, the feeling him breathing against her back was kinda relaxing, especially when it seemed like he had calmed down and pulled his head away from her back, now starting to be able to appreciate the sights their height gave them.

The two said nothing as they rode up high into the sky, a comfortable silence reminisces of when the two were recovering from an intense spar. Just enjoying the other's presence.

But, Mia also felt like now was the time to ask something, something that's been on her mind for a while. And so, taking a few more moments to enjoy the atmosphere, she started breaking it by saying, "Rolf,"

The archer let out a _"Hmm?"_ as he turned to face the back of her head, "Yeah Mia?"

The purple-haired girl let out another sigh before she said, "What's been bugging you these last few weeks?" She asked plainly, confusing the green-haired boy at first as she continued, "I've noticed you've been acting distant, so intensely focused on training, barely taking breaks or rests, heck. Tonight was the first time I think you've smiled so freely in a while."

Rolf blinked at her words, now understanding what she was asking, and he could feel his heart start to sink from how it seemed to be affecting her, evident by the worry in her voice. "Mia," He said, sounding unsure.

"Please Rolf!" She suddenly sprouted out, surprising both of them as her hands lightly trembled in their grip on her broom. Her head hanged low, her hair hiding her face from both sides as it fell down, "I...I'm worried about you."

Rolf gazed at Mia with a sympathetic look, feeling his heart sink further as things started to make sense, why she was so insistent on him coming to this fair, why she was so intent on making sure he had a good time, she was trying to help him. He felt bad for making her worry so much, and believed she deserved the truth.

"I'm...scared," He admitted, voice low like his gaze.

"Scared?" Mia repeated, turning her head a bit back to him as she waited for him to elaborate.

Rolf nodded, "I'm...scared of not being strong enough...of seeming weak, like some kid." Mia could hear his voice start to crack as his grip on her waist became shaky and tighter, her eyes turning sympathetic as he went on.

"Back in the Greil Mercenaries, I always knew I'd be behind others because of my age, there'd always be a limit to what I'd be able to do. But, ever since coming to Askr, I've seen how amazing the heroes here were, how strong they could be on the battlefield. And I couldn't help but feel, little, compared to all the amazing Heroes around me."

"Rolf..."

"But most of all, I'm afraid of not being able to help others, to protect them, to, to protect you..." Mia felt her eyes widen slightly at his last remark, her heart tightening up as he went on, "And not just you, but all the other great friends I've made here in Askr, I want to be able to protect them all. There have been so many amazing people here helping me, and I want to repay them, to make sure they're safe, especially you."

Rolf's grip on her waist tightened up briefly as he said, "Ever since I came here, you've been with me, you've helped me more than anyone else, always there when I needed it, and...and now, you helped snap me out of what's been dragging me down. So thank you, Mia."

The girl felt her face soften, "Rolf, look, it was nothing, you're my friend-"

But the boy cut her up, "It wasn't nothing!" He stated with fierce determination, "You-, you've never talked down to me, never held back against me in a spar, never looked down on me, never...never treated me like a kid." Rolf let his voice calm down before continuing, "You've always treated me like an adult, as a partner, nevertheless. When you were cheering with full belief in me back at that archery competition, it meant a lot to me. I feel like you, more than anyone else here, and maybe even back home, that you treat me like an adult, an equal. And that...means a lot to me."

He went silent after that, his head turned away with a nervous face, wondering if he had said too much. Mia meanwhile, was still trying to process what he had said, did she really mean that much to him? She didn't realize just how much of an affect her actions had on him. She wanted to say something, but wondered what? She never felt as scared to say something as she was now, cause right now, she felt like whatever she said, their relationship would be affected significantly, and Mia worried if it'd be for better, or worse.

But as she shifted her hips back slightly, she couldn't help but take note of it poking back against something, something hard. She fluttered her eyes, realization coming over her, a storm of thoughts following. And one prevalent one flew out.

She bit her lip, no way, she wasn't against it but, was that really the best way to potentially end the night? Especially considering the impact it would have on him compared to her? But, now that she thought about it, was one of the reasons he had been acting strangely around her related? She glanced back, noticing Rolf's nervous gaze looking at the night ground below, and with some more internal deliberation, she decided to hell with it.

"So, you like that I treat you like an adult?" The girl asked with a calm but curious tone that seemed to hold something else underneath.

Rolf nodded, "Yeah,"

"Then...", Mia took a deep breath, tilting her head to her side, a somewhat bashful look on her face as she said, "Then do you wanna maybe...I don't know, spend the night together?" Her suggestion was mixed with an unsure voice that was coupled with a shrug of her shoulders.

Rolf meanwhile, felt his eyes widen, "Wait, what?" He replied, swearing he must have heard her wrong.

Mia gritted her teeth, snapping her head down as she made her intentions clear, "Fuck! You know? Sex!"

Rolf's eyes went wider, before fluttering open and close rapidly in some attempt to cool down the rising heat inside of his head. Though it did little to slow down the steam coming out of his ears as his entire face went red, pupils becoming blurry as his grip on Mia's waist loosened.

"Rolf?" Mia called out, noticing his long silence, only to then register his slipping grip, _"Oh no!"_ Acting fast, she removed one of her hands from her broom and used it to grab both of his hands before they could slip far enough away, holding them close and tightly against her stomach.

She kept trying to call out his name, getting no response as he seemed to go limp against her back. Only for the archer's eyes to once again start fluttering open, ears twitching as he heard the call of his name and let out a _"Huh?"_

Mia let out a small sigh of relief, "Oh thank gods," She said before asking, "Rolf, you ok?" still clearly worried.

The green-haired ghost took a bit of time to gain his bearings before responding to the question, "Yeah," He replied, though he sounded a bit unconvinced himself. But he was more focused on what she had said and he had to ask, "Mia, why did you...say that?" He sounded nervous, maybe a bit scared, but undoubtedly confused.

Mia let out a sigh, "I don't know," She admitted, wondering what possessed her to have such an idea, let alone propose it, "Guess I just thought, I really care about you, you care about me, and you said that I treat you like an adult more than anyone else. So I thought that maybe, you'd like to, I don't know, do something grown-up like that as well?"

Rolf tried to process her reasoning as she went on, sounding a bit more upbeat after getting that first part off her chest, "To be honest, I've always been pretty casual about sex, didn't really think much thought of it. A lay here and there, but, I've never really gone out looking for it, just would rather focus on training. So me offering it to you isn't that big of a deal to me, _I think._ " She paused briefly, glancing back at him before saying, "But, I know that my approach isn't the same as anyone else's! So if you don't want to do it! That's fine! In fact, we can forget I ever said anything!"

Mia felt a bit unnerved when Rolf didn't respond immediately, instead, taking more than a bit of time in coming up with one as she waited with bated breath for an answer that would no doubt change things between them.

Hugging her a bit tighter, Rolf gave an answer, "Do you...do you really mean it? Spending the night with me? Having...sex?"

Mia nodded, "I wouldn't have said it otherwise," She replied without hesitation, wanting to let him know she meant it.

He gave her a bit of a squeeze with his arms as he said, "Then, yeah, I think I want to do it."

Mia couldn't help but smile lightly, "So do I," She admitted, tilting the broom down in the direction of one of the many entrances to the Order of Heroes' castle.

* * *

The pair were silent as they walked through the castle's halls, both their paces a bit faster than usual as they steeled themselves for what was about to take place. Mia was forcing a small smile on her face, feeling there was no use in getting cold feet after going so far in, knowing Rolf had enough to worry about without her adding onto it as well.

Glancing said boy, even without seeing his face due to it being hung down, she could tell he was nervous, why wouldn't he be? So she knew she couldn't hesitate, to make sure he had good memories of tonight, otherwise what was the point? But how should she lead was the question, one she had less time to think about when they reached the room to her door. And with a deep, she opened it up for them to pass through.

Her room was nothing too special compared to everyone else's' in the Order, just a bed, desk, drawer for her clothes, and a bathroom with a spacious enough bath. In fact, her room was big enough to do some decent training in if one wanted, though it might be a bit harder to do in Mia's room due to the small mess it had, more than a few pieces of clothing dotting around the floor.

Rolf was a bit more careful in walking over them than Mia, who just strode right in and through the mess, hitting the switch that activated the handy spell to light a few of the candles around the room. Kicking a few clothes in new spots with her steps, including a pair of shorts back towards Rolf as they landed in front of him, and revealing a pair of dark panties inside.

The archer's blush deepened as he was unable to look away until Mia called out to him, prompting to see her already by the room's corner, her broom and candy-corn sword propped up against it. Quickly understanding her message, he walked over, trying to ignore the vision of her undergarment as he removed the candy-stashed quiver and bow and placed them up against the corner as well. He took a bit more time to remove his white cloak as well, time Mia used to walk over to her desk, undoing her belt and placing it over the desk along with her gloves, also removing her hat and hanging off one of the chair's ears.

Sitting down at the edge of her bed, hands propped up behind her as she leaned back whilst watching Rolf hanging his cloak on the other ear of her chair before he turned to her, looking just as, if not still a bit more nervous than before.

Mia gave a small smile, patting the spot beside her, she gestured him to sit next to her. He did so, holding his knees as he sat, and obscuring her view on his lap, though she could still make out the lump in his shorts.

Her eyes fluttered a bit surprised at that information but shook her head as she decided to try and help calm his nerves. She started by placing her hand atop of his, causing him to slightly flinch at the contact, even if his gloves gave some layer between their skin as he couldn't help but glance at her, with Mia flashing her usual, albeit slightly toned down smile and playful look, asking, "Still nervous?" already knowing the answer.

He nodded, "Sorry," He apologized, not knowing what else he should say.

Mia giggled, "Don't be, I get that this is, well, strange, especially for you," She told him, her tone getting a bit more gentle though still with her usual energy as she then asked, "So, do you have any ideas on how you want to start out? I'm more than happy to take a request if you want,"

Rolf thought it over, feeling himself relaxing a bit despite the situation, being with Mia helped to make it easier, "I think...it'd be best if you'd lead," He admitted, "I'm, not really sure what to do, so, I'm fine with going along with what you want to do. Besides, if anything else, I want you to at least try and have some fun doing this for me." He laughed nervously at that last part, causing Mia to smile more softly.

"You sure?" She questioned with a somewhat serious tone, "Cause, not gonna lie, if I take the lead, it might get a bit...well, you've already sparred with me enough to know how I roll, right?"

Rolf couldn't help but chuckle, "Yeah," He nodded with a small smile, "I think, I'd prefer that. Heck, if I could do half as good as you say I do in sparring, then maybe this won't be so hard after all!?"

Mia grinned at his words, happy to see his nervousness dissipating as he was able to joke back, "That's the spirit!" She all but shouted approvingly at him before saying, "Now get ready Rolf! Cause here I come!" And with that, she gave him exactly what he asked for, her not holding back.

Rolf was barely able to gasp as Mia all but leaped at him, wrapping her arms around his neck, she brought him into an enthusiastic kiss as she brought him down against the bed. Rolf soon realized she wasn't understating just how intense she could be, feeling most of her upper weight pressed down against him while her lower body pressed against the side of his legs. He could make out the way her breasts splayed and flatten over his chest, from between their tops. His shorter stature having it that her lower stomach pressed against his tenting groin as her bare navel grinded against it. Eliciting a fair share of moans into her mouth as her tongue slipped into his.

Rolf couldn't help but clench his eyes while wrapping his arms around the swordswomen turned witch as they made out, or well, Mia made out with him. He had to hold onto something whilst trying to come to terms with the feeling of her full, wet lips pressed against him as her tongue explored his mouth, his own tongue nervously brushing up against her in a way that was more instinct than anything else. The sweats she had already eaten before gave her lips a well, sweet and sugary taste. It was overwhelming, and yet, Rolf eventually couldn't help but push back.

 _"Hhmmm~"_ Mia let out an approving moan as Rolf's tongue suddenly was able to push her own back with a jolt of energy, only for her to push back against him as he let out another moan. But even so, she was impressed, he was catching on much faster than she thought he would, especially with how intense she was starting out. She could feel his grip around her back loosen up enough for his hands to start roaming up and down, pressing his palms down against the fabric that separated her toned skin from his grasp whilst his fingers occasionally brushed against her hair. It felt nice, plus the way his tongue bumped and slipped against her own showed he was trying, though currently failing to meet her attack head-on.

But Mia wouldn't slow down, he had given her permission to let loose, and she felt like it would be rude to do less. Which was why she made sure to rub her chest with rough, round motions that were as sensual as they were enthusiastic, also doing something similar with her navel against his groin. Finding herself even more impressed with his physic than before, she knew he was fit, but even with the clothing in the way, she could tell he was much more built than originally anticipated.

Not to mention, it seemed like his _'arrow'_ down there was bigger than she anticipated.

It honestly made her excited, she couldn't help the thrill she was feeling. Evident by the moans leaving her lips as her hands had now held his cheeks, keeping his head in place as she constantly disconnected their lips to switch the angle of her kiss, their spit swapping as she did so with both of them taking as big a gulp of air as they could during that brief period before sealing their lips back together.

But eventually, things had to come to a close, and with their lungs running on fumes, Mia ended their kiss. Pulling back with a loud _'smack'_ as she did so with a trial of spit connecting their lips. Only for it to be whipped away with the back of Mia's hand as she rubbed it over her lips while sitting back up, gazing down at Rolf with hazy eyes and a pen grin. Both of them having flushed faces as they panted heavily, trying to regain their breaths.

Mia was first one to regain her composure, still gazing down at Rolf with a dumb grin and flushed face as she said, "Gotta admit Rolf, you did better than I expected."

Rolf was barely able to give a response to her question, much more tucker out from the intense make-out session than his partner as both his arms were stretched out to his sides, only able to mutter a "Thanks" as he attempted to get his breathing back under control.

Mia grinned a sense of pride at how winded she left him, deciding to do a little light-hearted teasing as she leaned forward and asked, "So, did you like it?" A self-eaten grin and look present as she did so.

Rolf had enough sense to look bashful and tilt his gaze away, "Yeah," He stated, his voice a bit lower as he was finally able to get his breathing under control. But even he knew a simple _"yeah",_ didn't give the kiss enough justice, it was easily one of the best feelings of his life. But before he could tell her that, Mia spoke up.

"Good," Se stated, sounding more than pleased, letting the tips of the fingers on one of her hands press down against his chest with a firm grip, causing him to slightly flinch as she said, "Cause I've got more where that came from, though the next one is gonna be focused on a different head."

She didn't even give Rolf a moment to think over her words as her fingers trailed down his chest, allowing her to better make out the firm, developing abs he held under his thick shirt. Before eventually reaching down the tent in his shorts, and with her palm, she pressed down on it.

Rolf hissed at the pressure, finding much more pleasure in the action than he ever would've expected and causing Mia to let out a small chuckled as she slid down his side to the floor, making sure to keep her chest pressed up against him before finally settling herself on her knees and in front of his legs. Her height was tall enough that even on her knees, her body up from her chest was visible above the bed's top and Rolf's lap.

Without so much of a word, the girl began to undo his shorts, quickly unbuttoning them and eliciting another hiss from the archer as she let more than a bit of pressure off from his erection. With Rolf barely understanding her message for him to lift his hips when she pulled his shorts up by the helm, and with a firm tug, the swordswomen pulled down both his shorts and small-clothes down his legs and around his boots. Only to be caught off guard when the arrow she was expecting turned out to be more of a sword as it sprung out from its newfound freedom and slapped against her cheek.

Mia's eyes went wide as she gazed at his pulsing member, feeling a small drop of pre-cum on her cheek from where the tip smack it. But she was more focused on just how _large_ Rolf was. It wasn't just impressive, it was astounding! And he was still growing!

Rolf meanwhile, was silent, unsure of whether or not Mia's stunned silence was a good or bad thing, only knowing that the longer she stared at his cock, the more embarrassed he felt. Though then again, it was kinda hard to see her stare due to the fact his high-pointing dick obscured a good chunk of her face. Only to let out a small groan when Mia's hands extended out to grasp his member, with them failing to cover both his length and girth with her fingers.

 _"Gods,_ " Mia breathed out, still clearly stunned by what she was seeing as she gave Rolf's member a few strokes, mostly to make sure her eyes were playing tricks on her, though it still had the effect of having Rolf groan and lean back into the bed from the pleasure of her surprising smooth palms. Mia meanwhile, confirmed that what she was seeing was the real thing, perhaps even more, considering she could still feel it getting harder in her grasp.

"Unbelievable," Mia stated with a voice of disbelief that paired with her eyes, "Gods Rolf, you say that you want to be treated as an adult, I can assure you that what you've got here is more than what most guys twice your age have to work with."

Rolf didn't respond, only continuing to groan as she continued to give him experimentally, but firm strokes. Helping to both relieve some of the tension he's been accumulating, but also make him yearn for more. Something that Mia picked up on as one of his groans resembled more of a hiss.

The sound finally snapped the girl out of her daze. Shaking her head, she told herself that no matter how big Rolf was, it didn't matter, she was gonna give him the night of his life, and she couldn't do that by giving him a pair of blue-balls with just some strokes of her hands.

No, she needed to give him the same enthusiasm, if not more she gave any other partner she's laid with. Which was why after taking a deep breath, she lifted her head up, pointed the tip of Rolf's member right at her mouth, and then opened the hole wide as she took, or well, engulfed the head inside her mouth.

Rolf gasped loudly at the feeling of her lips tightly wrapped around under the ridge of his glands, keeping it firmly inside her warm, moist mouth as her tongue immediately began to slobber all over the tip with enthusiastic movements. Pushing and pressing against his member with fast and hard strikes just like her swordplay. Yet instead of blunt pain, Rolf felt overwhelming pleasure that had him tightly gripping the sheets as he could only moan and groan for more.

And that's what Mia exactly did, after just after less than half-a-minute, barely enough time for him to start to get used to the sensation, she began to bob her head up and down her length with enthusiasm, both her hands gripping his base to keep it in place as she took more and more of him with each decent before pulling back up till just his tip remained in her mouth, before going back down. Her lips sliding loudly against his skin with slurps and moans ringing around his member, adding a vibration sensation that had Rolf eyes on the verge of rolling to the back of his head as he sounded off his approval up towards the roof.

Mia had the faintest of grins at those sounds, but knew not to linger on that pride and instead focus on polishing his sword with her moist shed and slippery dagger. Cheeks more than a tinge red as she did so, both at the lack of oxygen, and also just a bit by how much she was enjoying this, evident by the way she could feel her panties get wetter with each passing minute as she rubbed her thighs in an attempt to fend off the growing itch. She even debated on taking away one of her hands and moving it down between her legs, but decided against it, knowing she needed to focus on the task in front of her.

Simply put, Mia was not usually one for foreplay, not that she disliked blowjobs, but she'd rather go for a good'ol, intense fuck. That way both parties felt good, foreplay usually involved one party reaping the rewards while another put in the work, just seemed like a waste of time for her. But she knew that she couldn't just ride Rolf right off the back like she did with most of her other lays, well she could, but even she had enough sense to know that it would probably be a bit too much for him to handle. And as intense as her blowjob was, it was still a much better way for him to get prepared for what she had planned.

Plus, it also gave her time to adjust to the size of his dick, there was no doubt in Mia's mind that Rolf was one of, if not the biggest she's ever had. Nothing she couldn't handle when they started rocking the bed, but she knew it wouldn't be as easy to take as she was used to.

And honestly, that challenge was turning on Mia far more than she would've thought, no doubt helping in aiding her blowjob as her head was now bobbing at a frantic pace, hair swaying as she showed nota hint of refinement with how uneven it was in pace and consistent in how much of him she took. But her enthusiasm and passion more than made up for it considering the way Rolf was loudly moaning while leaning back, having placed one of his hands atop of her scalp and dug his fingers in a way that was more instinctual than out of any real thought.

Still, Mia could feel her nose scrunch up as she felt her lips gain less and less ground over his length ever since she passed the halfway point, gag reflexes stopping her from pushing his tip down into her snug gullet. It was annoying! An insult that cock was practically saying that she couldn't handle it. But it wasn't just that, glancing up, Mia could see Rolf's head tilt-up, allowing her to see his scrunched up face filled with pleasure, yet still seemed to yearn for more.

It was the last bit of motivation for her competitive flame to flare up, allowing her to bring her lips back up to just under his tip, taking in a big gulp of air through her nose as she prepared herself for what was to come next, and so with both hands on his thighs to brace herself, she closed her eyes and then slammed her mouth down his entire length, her lips pressing against his base, ignoring the small growing bush her lips were pressed down on and instead focused on calming down her screaming lungs.

That was enough to have Rolf jolt up on the bed, sitting up straight as he let out the loudest gasp he had yet that night, eyes wide and planted squared-down at the sight of Mia's head between his legs and pressing against his crotch, with the entirety of his dick inside her warm, moist mouth and part down in her snug throat. All with her emerald eyes gazing up at him with a hazy yet warm look.

It was a lot, too much, and with it, Rolf finally felt his resistance broken, wondering how he kept it up for so long as he let out a groan and held Mia's head with both his hands and instinctively pushed her further against his crotch.

Mia blinked at the sound of his groan, only to then feel his dick twitching inside her mouth. Realizing what was about to happen, Mia tried to pull back, only to then realize with heaving breaths that her throat may have been a bit _too_ snug for his dick. Especially with how it was spasming and pulsing in anticipation for her orgasm.

 _'Oh shit,'_ Mia simply mentally stated, realizing her pride and competitiveness may have just made her leap before she looked. She was so worried about over stimulating Rolf, that she had neglected that she might be the first one to pass out if he blocked up her airways with his cum. And from the first wave she felt him shoot straight down into her stomach, his loads were more than thick enough to do so.

Her hands attempted to push herself away in an attempt to save herself from asphyxiation, finding it more than a bit challenging due to how stuffed Rolf's dick sat in his throat, not to mention, his duel grip on her head forcing her down wasn't helping. She may have been stronger than him, but he wasn't exactly weak, and in their current state, she was having more than a bit of trouble pulling away.

Her eyes started to water, her vision became blurry and flicker blacker with every moment that passed, her mouth full of spit in an attempt to lubricate and help make the skin of his length slippery enough for it to slide out her stuff throat. Still, she could feel her time running out, lungs screaming in a way that expressed their pain and expressed to them she should've heeded their earlier warning. But eventually, she could feel her lips start to slide back, and the ridge of his tip pressed against the back entrance to her throat, she just needed a firmer push and…

_"Hhuuu~!"_

Mia relished the oxygen that rushed past her nostrils and down into airways, just barely finding an opening to her lungs from Rolf's large arrows of cum that now went from shooting straight down her throat to instead, painting it white. The large amount of spit that had been filling her mouth finding an opening down her now loosened lips and drooling down her chin and onto the sheets over the edge of the bed.

Her chest rose and fell greatly as she made sure to make each breath count, eyes closed as she tried to calm down her beating head. Allowing her to slowly pull her lips back off Rolf still cumming member, revealing more and more of his glistening length till just the tip remained, having it so that his remaining loads filled up her mouth and not her throat, her hand moving from his thighs to instead grip his dick, albeit a bit shakily.

 _'Gods'_ Mia mentally stated, finding herself lucky at how close she cut it, especially with Rolf still cumming with enough loads that her cheeks started to bloat till he started to slow down. Allowing her a chance to finally taste what he's been serving.

She found herself approving of what her tongue scooped up, finding it both salty and sweet, not as sweet as some of the treats they had tonight, but it didn't need to be with how well it paired with the salty texture. Allowing more than a few globs to slide down her throat before deciding to hell with it and loudly start slurping down the rest.

Rolf gasp from the suction around his tip, too out of breath to moan as he panted loudly, his fingers' grip loosening from Mia's head all but going limp atop of it, his eyes lidded and hazy as he could only stare down at the purple-haired witch while she loudly sucked off his jizz. Until eventually her emerald eyes started to flutter open, and lock onto his own pair of light green, her hand having taken to lazy pumping his length to make sure to get any remaining drops of his loads still inside out the opening and into her mouth.

He could've sworn her slurping became louder before she let go of his tip with a loud _"pop"_ that rang across the walls and had him flinching, only to look back down at her and see her mouth wide open, a decently high sea of white inside, and just as he realized what that white was, she closed her mouth and swallowed it with a loud gulp.

Rolf could only look at Mia stunned as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand before it turned to grip her chin as she opened and closed it in a way that seemed like she was rolling its muscles and joints. Still, he felt too exhausted to think on it any more as he replaced his hands down on the sheets behind him and leaned back against them, his panting having morphed into deep and long breaths, allowing his eyes to close for just a bit to calm himself down.

However, in that time he wasn't looking, Mia had taken to standing back up, turning back to Rolf, and tackling him back onto the bed.

Rolf gasped loudly as the wind was knocked out of him, eyes wide as he felt his back hit against the sheets, only to then feel himself pinned down by his arms above his head. Looking up, he saw Mia flashing him a grin, feeling her butt grind against his thighs as she arched her back and leaned her head down to capture his lips in a passionate kiss.

Rolf could do nothing to aid his screaming lungs as they were robbed of oxygen, only able to take in the warm, moist air of Mia's mouth as she swapped spit with him, and a bit of something else. Part of Rolf wanted to gag when he realized the new flavor he was tasting inside of Mia's mouth, but, the way her tongue passionately and with need brushed against his, the way she moaned inside his mouth while she furiously grinded her butt down against his lap and semi-erect dick had him more than ok with it all.

In fact, even with his little supply of oxygen, he attempted to meet her blow for blow, wanting to get as much out of this as she seemed to want. And as much as he wanted to wrap his arms around her, he couldn't do that with them pinned, so instead, he focused on what he could move, his tongue and hips, hearing Mia moan approvingly and feeling both areas move against her.

He was even given a quick break as she suddenly let go of his arms to grab his shirt, breaking their kiss as she moved it up and off his form before he could think as he tried to take in a gulp of air before she cut him off by sealing his lips with hers and pinning his arms back down. And somewhere in the process, he had somehow gotten out of his boots, along with his pants and smallclothes bunched down his ankles as well.

He was now fully naked on the bed as Mia pressed down into him, mostly closed, though Rolf could care less by how good it all felt, with Mia finding herself more than pleased as there was even less to get in the way of his impressed form, allowing her exposed navel to rub against his developing abs in a way that caused their sexes to rub briefly together, prompting them to let out a small gasp.

And it was that small gasp that finally pushed Rolf over his limit, his lungs banging as he let out a coughing fit, in turn, prompting Mia to realize just how far she was pushing him and pull back, letting them both take in a big gulp of air as she sat up with a small, sorry smile as he had a small coughing fit while attempting to get his breathing back under control.

Deciding that she didn't want to do nothing while waiting for him to better get his bearings, Mia decided to get a bit more, _comfortable_ , starting with removing her tunic. Grabbing it by its bottom hem, she pulled the entire fabric up and over her head without delay, revealing her simple black panties and garter belt along with her matching bra that was lacking shoulder straps. With her chest bouncing lightly after being freed when they were caught up as she pulled her tunic off.

She wasted no time in tossing it away to the side, not even glancing at its direction as she kept her gaze locked down at Rolf, who had noticed and was now in awe at her actions, with all the skin she was showing, and no doubt her sizable chest.

She grinned at him, not saying a word as her hands reached behind her back, a delight feeling tingling up her spine by the tense, anticipation on Rolf's face, especially when she undid the clasps to her bra, allowing the fabric to pop off her chest as they burst free from her containment. Rolf's eyes widened in awe as the moment they were free for him to view, he could take in the detail, from their perfectly round shape, to their milky-skin, all topped off with a proudly erect, pink nipple on each. Though his gaze was cut off when her free bra fell down over his face and over his eyes.

Mia couldn't help but laugh, causing her boundless mounds to jiggle and bounce on display for Rolf's eyes as he quickly removed her bra from his face as his eyes stared wide and entranced at the breath-taking sight in front of him. Mia decided to give him a little show just for the fun of his reactions, swaying her hips lightly and in turn, grinding her panties against his semi, causing him to gasp and tilt his head down near her toned stomach, only for her hands to then trail up her body to just under her chest, a hand cupping each breast by their bottom and lifting them up, giving them a soft squeeze and letting out a moan before letting them drop on display for him.

She grinned at his stunned eyes, wide mouth unable to say a word, though she couldn't deny it also made her cheeks a tinge pink. For some reason, Rolf was making her feel a bit giddy with all that staring, something she wasn't used to, especially in bed. But she knew dwelling on it would only disturb the mood, and so keeping it going, she brought her hands down to his, and then brought them up to her chest, placing his palms over one breast each. It snapped him out of his daze as he felt his gloved fingers sink into her soft flesh, causing the girl to shiver at their hard and cold texture.

"Consider this thanks for the gifts you got me at the festival, or just as a small pass time until your dick gets ready again. I don't care either way so long as you get some fun, though maybe you should take off those gloves first, they're a bit too cold for my liking," Mia joked, stifling a giggle when Rolf hastily took his hands away to remove his gloves, sitting up before carefully making his hands way back to her breasts, looking at her for permission, to which she nodded.

Mia let out a small moan before biting down on her lip as Rolf's hands went to work groping her mounds. She looked down at him with lidded eyes as his fingers explored her sensitive skin with enthusiasm, letting them sink into the firm flesh as his surprising smooth palms pressed against her erect nipples, all with a curious look.

She had to keep her hands on his shoulders to steady herself along with closing her eyes, panting slightly as she let her head tilt back more than a few times with her small moans as she found the pleasure she was getting much more enjoyable than she anticipated, his small fingers acting in a way that no other person she's been with came close to. His touch was so, _enthusiastic_ ; so full of energy yet also held a fair amount of care, able to explore so much more detail of her breasts than anyone else ever tried to.

The swordswoman let out a small gasp when she felt him tweak her nipples between his fingers, with Rolf liking her reaction enough to do so again with both nubs and in turn, prompting another a drawn-out moan from the girl.

"Just like that Rolf," She complimented, spurring him on to do more as Mia found herself question why this little archer she's seen grow up from her chest to around her chin for the past two years was making her feel better than most of the people she's been with for more of her life. Squirming atop his lap as she felt her panties get wetter every passing minute.

 _"Ashera yes~"_ She praised for her fortune.

Only for her behind to press back against his rod, finding herself slightly jump and her eyes widen when she realized just how hard he had gotten, and realizing he was back to full length, Mia decided it was time to move on before she started making weird faces in front of Rolf. She had pride after all! She couldn't just let him see her like that without some sort of fight! At least while he wasn't making weird faces as well…

Grabbing his wrists, Mia pulled them away from her breasts, causing them to bounce down lightly from not being kept up by his hands anymore. Looking up at her, Rolf saw the girl atop of him flash him a grin.

"I think it's time we had some more fun, don't you think Rolf?"

Rolf winced as she then pressed herself down harder on his erection, parts of her exposed ass pressed against his length, allowing him to take in just how smooth and firm her flesh felt along with how warm and comforting it was. Mia, smirking at the reaction, decided not to waste time, lifting her hips up, she bright a hand down inbetween her legs, just in time for Rolf to see her slide her panties to the side, letting her glistening folds be exposed to his gazed and for him to wince once against as he felt a few drops of her desire drip atop of his crotch, along with the radiant heat coming off it and down onto him.

Mia wasted no time in lining his member up to her entrance, both of them wincing as they felt his heat pressed against her folds. And without even a moment to spare, she dropped down and impaled herself on his length, causing the two to gasp loudly up into the air at the overwhelming sensation.

 _"Fuck~"_ Mia muttered as her entire body tensed up, eyes clenched shut and head hung low as her hands planted themselves on Rolf's chest and slightly dug their fingers into it. Her arms shaking as she felt her walls tested by how much they were being spread, she really should've taken it a bit slow this time, get accustomed to his size, especially since it's been awhile since she's had anything like it.

But Mia was never one to look before she leaped, besides there was no turning back now. Opening her eyes and tilting her head just enough for her to see how Rolf was doing, and to no surprise, he seemed to be on the edge of breaking from the pleasure.

The concentrated look on his face as his hands dug into the sheet, he didn't register the sharp grip of her nails into his skin as he attempted not to blow his load from just entering her velvet walls as they hugged his member with a firm, tight grip that was both moist and warm.

Mia bit her lip as she smiled, closing her eyes once again, she took a deep breath before lifting hips up, using her grip on his chest as she pressed her lower legs down against the sheets to lift herself up. Her actions had Rolf hiss at the overwhelming sensation that had yet to settle into pleasure, only feeling a brief respite when only his tip remained inside of her. And just when he was about to open his eyes to see what was happening, they clenched back shut as she once again dropped down at him, with the two not only gasping at the sensation, but moaning as well as they each felt a sudden sharp tinge of pleasure spike through them.

And that sharp sensation happened, again and again, becoming longer every time Mia dropped herself down on his length before lifting her hips back up. A rhythm soon being heard in her movements by the slapping of wet-skin and the creaks of the bed, with the occasional moan, gasp, or groan from either of them cutting in.

 _"Oh Fuck~"_ Mia said that with a dumb, thin smile on her face that was becoming wider and wider every passing moment, feeling the pleasure of their actions start to settle in, and she easily became hooked on the sensation, much more than she would've expected. Digging her knees into the sheets and better adjusting her grip on Rolf's chest, she now took to slamming herself down on Rolf's length, causing the pleasure to increase for both of them substantially as the two were now loudly moaning.

Her back curved with every bounce, arching forward with every ascent, before going backward on her descent, with Mia even throwing in a few hips rolls now and then. She may prefer a more straightforward approach, but she couldn't deny trying something a bit more subtle and refined sometimes, not to mention she couldn't deny she enjoyed how it caused Rolf to groan and moan as he pressed himself back into the sheets.

Eventually, the archer was able to open his eyes, and almost closed them back up from the blinding beauty he saw riding him. Never before had Mia looked so attractive in his eyes. The way her hair and hips swayed. To how she sometimes grabbed used her hand to give one of her sizable tits a hearty squeeze before letting them flop on display, occasionally crashing into each other and producing a small clap of skin. Sweat glistening off her skin and flying off with each bounce. The way her head was tilted down, her bangs covering her eyes as all he saw of her face was her open mouth panting and letting out a stream of moans and the occasional phrase like _, "Yes Ashera Yes~",_

Rolf wanted to do more, to touch her, to kiss her, to do something, but all he could do was wince as he felt her pussy clench around his member with a firm embrace. It was good, too good, with only his earlier release helping to keep him from blowing his load, but he could feel his resistance crumbling fast.

"Mia~" He groaned, knowing he should at least warn her. He may not have had much experience of sex, but even he knew the potential of what could happen if he came inside, and he was not intent on being the first of his brothers to be a father.

Mia quickly picked up on his meaning, removing her hand from her breasts and she planted it firmly down on his chest, leaning forward, she started to ride his cock with reckless abandonment, no refinement or care, just pure carnal desire as she simply lifted and brought down her ass up and down his length as fast and hard as she could. Her firm behind crashing with each descent onto his lap and shaking the bed beneath them as the two loudly moaned.

 _"More~ More~"_ Mia uttered under her breath as she could feel she was close; from how surprisingly wet sucking his dick made her, to how nice and tingling her body felt when she let him play with her breasts. And after riding him for a bit, she could feel her dam close to bursting, she just needed to give it a bit of a push to have it break before Rolf was finished, though to be honest, even if he did cum before her, she was liable to keep riding him till she came as well. He did tell her not to hold back, and he was making her feel too good to have second thoughts.

And with one last descent down on his cock, they both came, Mia head tilting back while her body tensed up as she let out a small howl up into the ceiling, grateful that the thick walls of her room were soundproof as Rolf also let out a rather loud moan. His head digging back into the sheets as he couldn't help but lift his hips up against hers while her pussy spasmed and came all over his cumming cock as it shot rope after rope of his loads with expert precision straight into her womb, each arrow of cum making causing Mia to flinch as her walls milked him for all he was worth, finding the feeling of his cum filling her pussy nice and shivering as some of it trickled down her thighs.

Eventually, it ended, and with that, Mia's body untensed, allowing her to slump forward and land atop of Rolf with a small thud, his cock sliding out of her pussy with a small "pop" as her filled up passage leaked over the two's skin. Both of them groaning as her chest squished down against his while her face was buried in the sheets behind his head and over her shoulder. The two panting loudly as their sweat-drenched bodies were pressed against one another, drenching the sheets beneath them along with the mixed cum.

But in the post-orgasmic bliss, Rolf's head started to clear, and he realized Mia didn't have him pull out. His eyes opened wide as he felt a shroud of fear grip him, as good, no, _amazing_ as it felt, the potential consequences of such an action were a bit too much for him.

Tilting his head towards his lover, and with a nervous voice, called out her name, "Mia?"

The girl let out a small groan, indicating she had heard him but wasn't in the most energetic state to answer. Still, Rolf had to ask, "Uhh, I didn't pull out," He stated plainly.

The girl rolled her head, having it so that once part of her face was pressed against the sheet while the other half was visible to him, including the lidded eye that conveyed her uncaring response as she simply said with a low voice, "And?"

Rolf blinked surprised at her response, "But...But isn't that bad?" He questioned, confused if there was something she knew he didn't, "Can't I get you...uh…pregnant?"

The girl's eye keep a lidded, stoic gaze at him for a bit, before widening in some form of realization, " _Ohhh~_ , you don't know, do you?"

Rolf blinked at her, "Know what?"

Mia let a small grin be visible on the side of her mouth he could see, "Thing is, here is Askr, us heroes can't really get pregnant, don't know why, or how, but well, let's just say it was a rumor that spread around pretty fast." Her gaze then turned mischievous, "Why? Are you disappointed? Were you hoping for the chance to knock me up?"

Rolf's cheeks turned scarlet at the blush that suddenly formed on them, shaking his head furiously, "No no no! Not at all!"

However, Mia's mischievous look quickly morphed into a small pout, confusing him and then catching him off guard when she said, "So you don't want to make me your woman? Am I not good enough for you, Rolf?" Her voice sounded hurt.

Rolf once again shook his head, "No no no, of course not! You're amazing Mia! Any guy would be lucky to have you! It's just that-" He stopped when she started laughing.

" _Hahaha~_ , I'm just joking Rolf," She assured him with a small smile before making her gaze seem and bit more hazy and predatory, "But, while being your women may be a bit too much, at least for now, I wouldn't mind being your fuck buddy," She admitted, causing Rolf to flinch in surprise at the suggestion as she went on, letting her head go limp against the sheets while she closed her eye, "Gotta admit though, you held out long enough to give me one hell of an orgasm, and I was doing most of the work! So with a bit of practice, I could see this being very beneficial to both of us."

Mia said nothing, allowing her body to rest as Rolf took in her words. The archer stared at the ceiling with blank eyes, his mind instead focused on what Mia had said. Practice? Did that mean this wasn't gonna be a one time? The thought made his heart race and dick twitch back to life as the overwhelming pleasure he felt with her could once again be relieved. Yet, there was also something else she said that made him feel, well, not great, that she was doing most of the work.

She was right! As good as her passage felt, it only felt as good because she was bouncing on top of him, with him simply laying on his back as he did his damndest to not cum for as long as he could. And sure, his size may have been enough for her, but it's not like he had any control how big his dick was or became, he didn't actually do anything to bring her to an orgasm.

He would have to fix that.

"Hmm?" Mia groaned as she felt Rolf shift around beneath her, feeling his arms wrap around her. Was he trying to get more comfortable? She was laying atop of him after all, and well, she would never call herself fat, but she was bigger than him.

Before she could ask if he was alright, Mia let out a small yelp as she suddenly felt herself flipped over on her back, too surprised to question Rolf's surprising strength, only able to gaze at him with wide eyes as he pushed himself up on her knees and in between her legs. Blinking in confusion as he placed both hands on her thighs and spread them open, leaving her dripping folds unobstructed for his once-again, fully-harden dick.

Mia's eyes widened as she realized what he was about to do, extending a hand out at him with an almost pleading look as she said, "Wait, Rolf _-OH GODS!_ " She was cut off when Rolf rammed his member into her, splitting walls back to their limits as he filled her back up to the brim, knocking the air of her lungs as her entire body tensed up, back arching off the bed while her hands tightly gripped the sheets.

 _"Oh Shit Fuck~",_ Mia moaned as Rolf didn't give her time to adjust as he pulled his hips back before ramming his dick into her once again, causing her to gasp and moan as Rolf now took to pounding her with energy he didn't know he had, the thing fueling him not being the massive amounts of pleasure as her pussy wrapped and spasmed around his dick (though it was a good motivator), instead it was determination, determination to make her feel as good as he did, to instead be the one to do all the work and give her an amazing orgasm she could just enjoy.

And from the way she squirmed beneath him, tossing and turning her head while her face was contorted in pleasure as she muttered phrases such as _"Too Much Too Much~" and "Gonna Cum Gonna Cum~"_ , made him believe he was on the right track as he closed his eyes to concentrate.

Mia was still reeling from the pleasure as she once again tried to adjust to his size, still a bit sensitive from her previous orgasm. Fuck, what set Rolf off for him to start fucking her like this? She was ready to call it night and let the two rest, sure she could've kept going if she wanted to, but she had thought he had enough after a pretty good blowjob and her riding him. Apparently he still had energy to go, with that energy being enough to have his hips become a blur as they slapped against her wet snatch, again and again, his balls smacking below against her ass-crack like pendulums that were followed by her loss of breath.

Still, whatever it was that sent Rolf off, Mia wasn't complaining, instead, she was moaning and shouting out her praises, motivating Rolf even more as his knees dug into the bed as he thrust held enough force to start rippling the skin on her thighs and creak the bed under them. Mia meanwhile, decided to help, wrapping her stocking-covered legs around his waist with a loose grip, she used them to rotate her hips in tandem with his thrusts, usually, she would've wanted to do more, but this time, she decided to let Rolf take control, and she let him know.

_"Fuck me Rolf! Fuck me real good!"_

And Rolf did just that, continuing to thrust as best as he could, deciding to open his eyes to gaze down at her, finding herself with a sight that was as blinding as when she was riding him, instead this time, he had more of a role in making her look this way. The way her head pressed against the sheets while her beautiful hair splayed beneath it, one hand digging into the sheets above her head while the other clenched the sheets near her side, the image of his length bulging in and out of her folds, disappearing inside her to the hilt that caused her mouth to open wide and let out some sort of noise.

And of course, there were her swaying breasts, flopping widely under the force of his thrust, bouncing and crashing together much more than before. They looked so nice to Rolf's eyes, so much so that he took one of his hands away from the sheets to hold him up and leaned forward so that he could grasp one of her full breasts.

Mia yelped, looking down at the sight of Rolf grasping a tit and giving it a hearty squeeze that had her letting out a moan that was as loud as it was long. "Fuck Rolf~" She moaned, wanting to say more, hell usually she would've said more, but Rolf was fucking her so good she didn't have enough breath or have enough time to come up with more than a few phrases to mutter.

So instead, she leaned her head back, deciding to enjoy it all while it lasted. The way Rolf was fucking her, coupled with how soon he started since her last orgasm made it that she could feel her dams once again on the verge of bursting.

"Fuck Rolf your gonna make me cum again~," She said, the most coherent and longest sentence she was able to get out.

And it was enough to send Rolf into overdrive, taking a hand away from playing with her breasts, he wrapped both his arms around her thighs, using them as leverage to start plowing her with as much abandonment as she did when he was the one who warned he was about to cum.

The results were instantaneous, as Mia's moans transformed into loud, quick yelps, her legs unhooking from his back as they instead extended out up and past him, twitching with every thrust he gave. And with one harsh thrust that had his member scrubbing against all the right spots for her walls, she clamped down around him, letting out a harsh cry as she tilted her head back, experiencing her second, mind-numbing orgasm for the night while shaking beneath him.

Rolf could feel her walls once again trying to milk his dick, to bring him to his own orgasm, and once again fill her up with his spunk. But as tempting as that sounder, Rolf resisted, instead, deciding to focus on another target. With a firm tug, he pulled his length out of her still gushing snatch, prompting a small groan from Mia at the sudden sensation, only to then let out another louder, more confused groan as she felt him suddenly make his way atop of her, straddling her stomach before gripping both her breasts so firmly and suddenly that she couldn't help but moan in her orgasming bliss.

Still, Mia was lucid enough to feel her twin mounds being pressed together, with one, _minor_ detail, Rolf's dick was in between them. It was an odd sensation, she's never done a titfuck before, but she couldn't deny that the feeling of Rolf's hard and hot member, along with his firm grip on her breasts whose skin rippled every time his hips crashed into them, felt a bit nice, especially after an orgasm. Groaning as the archer humped atop of her stomach and pumped his member in and out of the soft, cushiony valley of her chest, her juices helping to provide a slick lubricate as his tip poked out in view of her face every now and then.

He didn't know what drove him to have this idea, but he was glad for it. Mia's breasts felt amazing around his cock, maybe not as good as her pussy, but it was unique enough to be just as good for when he was so close. So with a few more frantic pumps that had Mia's feet start to kick the bed, Rolf buried his member as much as he could, grasping her breasts just a bit too tight and having Mia yelp while the head of his arrow poking out of her breasts and shooting rope after rope of his cum right onto her face. Rolf groaning as Mia felt the sticky substance land all over her face, from the bridge to her nose, to her cheeks, even having to cover her eyes when one shot got a bit to close, and with her open mouth, more than a few ropes were shot right in, some even reaching the back of her throat with precise aim.

Rolf didn't know how long he came for, only that by the end of it, he felt more than a bit light-headed. Not able to stop himself from rolling off to the side and next to Mia as she did during one of their more recent training sessions. Panting loudly as he tried to recover from his orgasms, he placed his arm over his head, covering his eyes as he waited for his beating head to calm down.

Rolf couldn't help but question what came over him to do what he did, but before he could think more about it, he was compelled to tilt his head to the side at the feeling of the bed shifting. Removing his arm from his eyes, they went wide as he saw Mia laying on her side, one arm bent into the bed and a hand on the side of her head to keep it up as she stared at him with a mask of cum, his cum. Yet through it all, he could see the grin on his face.

"Well?" Mia simply asked, still grinning as she watched Rolf's stunned reaction, causing her to chuckle as she continued, "Not gonna say anything, even after what you did to me?"

Rolf just simply laid there, still too stunned by the sight to respond. Causing Mia to chuckle once more, "All right than, than let me tell you what's gonna happen," She spoke with a determined and firm voice that had Rolf's attention, "You and I, are gonna fuck, alot. After every joint training session or spar, every mission, hell whenever we feel like, we are heading to one of our rooms, or some hidden corner, and we are gonna fuck, _hard_ . _Every. Single. Time._ "

Rolf blinked, not knowing if she was serious or not, only for that to be answered when she proceeded to mount him before he could even realize, looking up at her face as she used her nearby bra to wipe away at the cum, allowing Rolf to take in her amazing body lit from the moon's rays that shined through the window.

When she was ready, she looked back down at him with a grin, one that had Rolf worried as she said, "Oh, and we're gonna fuck for the rest of the night, or at least until we pass out."

The archer gulped.

* * *

The knob for the door to Mia's room jiggled slightly as it was eventually turned, the door giving the faintest of creaks as a figure slowly crept in. Their destination, the quiver full of treats against the wall along with the broom and bow.

The figure quietly made their way to that section of the room, careful not to trend on the scattered clothes on the floor and as they attempted to not disturb the pair sleeping soundly on the disheveled bed. Taking off the bag on their back, they were ready to kneel down and finish what they came for, only to whip their head towards the window when the moon's light was able to stray through, illuminating the room just enough to make visible her face and the face of her two friends.

Ilyana couldn't help but give a small smile at the serene faces both Mia and Rolf were giving in their sleep as they embraced each other, their bare forms littered with stains that were covered by the thin duvet of Mia's bed. With the swordwoman's arms having a somewhat possessive grip as they wrapped around his head and brought it just above her chest, her chin resting lightly in his hair.

Barely suppressing a chuckle at the sight, Ilyana now felt her decision to leave the two alone during the festival was the right one, and not driven from the delectable cotton candy she had gone to try out. Deciding to be a bit more generous in her thieving, she took only half of their treats and stuffed them in her bag.

Though part of that may have been her desire to get out of the oppressing stench that filled the room, feeling her nose crinkle up at the effects of their romp. Gods, they must have been going at it for hours.

Finishing her objective, Ilyana made sure to open one of the windows to the room, letting the air inside and out exchange places as she hoped it would make the two feel a bit more rejuvenated in the morning.

Ilyana closed the door, but paused before it clicked shut. she mulled an idea - one that would be beneficial for Rolf in the short term, but could be an issue in the long term. Still, she slipped back into the room with a smile on her face.

A mere minute later she was back out, shutting the door for true this time. Mia was already sure to have enough energy to get going again the coming morning. And Rolf may have a little help with keeping up with her thanks to the sugar rush of a few specific candies she placed atop of the stash.

Well, those and the stamina potion she slipped in as well.

**Author's Note:**

> That was fun, Mia is a lot of fun to write, might do more with these two in the future. In any case though, hope you all enjoyed this Halloween special!


End file.
